Alternativo
by Louchette
Summary: En la noche de la masacre Uchiha, quedaron dos sobrevivientes. Ligero AU. One-shot para la actividad de Amigo secreto 2018 del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic participa en la actividad de Amigo secreto 2018 del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Fic para: **Victoria Lis.** Creeme que lo hice lo mejor que pude, espero que te guste~

* * *

 **Alternativo.**

Dio un paso más, avanzando lento, lo más rápido que podía con las muletas que le habían dado y con la incomodidad de tener gran parte del cuerpo vendado. El pasillo del hospital estaba solitario y tranquilo. Era de noche, supuso que esa era la razón por la que no había enfermeras recorriendolos, ya que la mayoría de los pacientes debían estar durmiendo.

Llegó a la puerta al final del pasillo y, con dificultad, la abrió.

Una fría ventisca fue lo primero que golpeó contra su rostro, revolviendo su cabello suelto en el aire. Se sintió bien.

Salió a la terraza y se detuvo al llegar al cercado, aferrando una de sus manos a este. Fue luego de varios segundos y de escuchar un leve sonido, que se percató de la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Giró rápidamente sobre sus pies, encontrándose con unos ojos negros, fríos, que la miraban fijamente. Unos ojos tan similares a los que ella tanto conocía.

-Sasuke -murmuró, sin salir del todo de su estupor ya que no esperaba encontrarselo. Sonrío tenue y dubitativamente -¿Estás mejor? -el joven Uchiha sólo continuó observándola, casi con desprecio -He escuchado que mañana te darán el alta médico -intentó hacer conversación una vez más.

Pero el moreno sólo frunció el ceño con irritación, y se adentro al edificio sin decir palabra.

Izumi no apartó la vista de él, contemplándolo marchar, siendo consumido por la oscuridad del pasillo. Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza y volvió la vista al cielo.

* * *

-"¿Lo has visto? Es el niño Uchiha, uno de los dos sobrevivientes de la masacre"

-"¿No fue su hermano mayor el asesino de su clan?"

-"Escuche que los asesinó a todos a sangre fría él solo en una noche, debe haber sido realmente poderoso. Pero sin lugar a dudas, un monstruo"

-"Pobre niño"

Los susurros mal disimulados de las personas llegaban a sus oídos a medida que pasaba frente a ellos. Pretendía ignorarlos y no darles importancia, marchaba hacia al frente, mostrandose inmune a sus murmullos y miradas, el ceño fruncido. Los puños apretados con fuerza en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que ejercía.

Llevaba una semana de haber salido del hospital y dos semanas de la trágica noche, y las personas aún continuaban cotilleando sin cesar por lo bajo cada que lo veían.

No sabían nada.

Llegó a las puertas principales de la residencia del clan Uchiha y se adentró sin dudar, ansioso por alejarse de todos antes de que no logre contenerse y estalle frente a ellos.

El silencio lo agobió apenas entrar.

Avanzó igual de rápido por las calles de la residencia, tratando de ignorar por completo las casas vacías que dejaba atrás. Tratando de ignorar a su mente traicionera que no dejaba de traerle el recuerdo de cada una de las personas que vivió en cada de ellas. Los puños seguían igual de apretados en sus bolsillos.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de mantenerlos de esa manera al relajarlos repentinamente ante la sorpresa que lo embargó al ver una de las casas con la puerta abierta y las luces prendidas.

Caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a está, y se encontró con la figura de Izumi cargando como podía, apesar de aún usar una muleta, un balde de agua. Ella debió haber sentido su mirada ya que volteó hacia él y le sonrío.

-¡Sasuke! -lo saludó, rápidamente dejó el balde donde estaba y se acercó -Hoy me han dado el alta del hospital -regresó la vista hacia el interior de su hogar -Me han dicho que debía hacer unos días más de reposo pero me la encontré tan llena de polvo y sucia cuando volví, que no podría quedarme allí sin limpiarla primero.

Con decir sucia, se refería a que aún estaban las manchas de sangre donde su madre había sido asesinada. Después de todo, algunos ninjas habían ayudado a limpiar el desastre que había quedado antes que regresaran, pero no habían limpiado el interior de cada casa. Ambos lo sabían pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

No quiso demostrarlo, pero de todos modos al Uchiha más jóven no se le escapó la manera en que los ojos de la mayor flaquearon por unos segundos al mencionar cómo se encontró su hogar. De todos modos, le enojó profundamente que hablara tan tranquila y alegremente, como si no hubiera sucedido la masacre que tuvo lugar, como si la causa de que su casa este llena de polvo no fuese que ahora no habitaba nadie más allí aparte de ella, como si la sangre que encontró no fuese la de su madre. Le enojó muchísimo. Así que sólo se limitó a bufar molesto y continuar el camino a su propia casa, ignorandola.

-¡Sasuke! -lo volvió a llamar ella pero él no le hizo caso y continúo.

Izumi suspiró con cansancio.

Estaba empezando a ser una costumbre el ver la espalda de los hermanos de la familia principal Uchiha marcharse, y no le agradaba para nada.

* * *

 _Lo primero que vio cuando se despertó por segunda vez en aquel cuarto del hospital, fue la máscara de uno de los ANBU, de pie a un lado de su cama junto con otros dos enmascarados más. No alcanzaba a distinguir sus ojos pero podía sentir sus miradas penetrantes fijas en ella._

 _-Izumi Uchiha -habló uno -, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte._

 _No hacía falta especificar sobre qué, era el enorme elefante en la habitación._

 _-Según la información que hemos recolectado, eras cercana a Itachi antes de que esto sucediera. ¿Es esto cierto?_

 _Se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo._

 _-Algo._

 _O eso quería creer._

 _-¿Estuvo él actuando de manera extraña antes de lo sucedido?_

 _-No sabría decirles con seguridad, siempre fue algo tosco -musitó, la voz rasposa debido a todo el tiempo que había estado sin usarla al estar inconsciente._

 _Los ANBU compartieron una mirada entre ellos._

 _-¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido la noche de la masacre?_

 _Izumi volvió su vista al techo de la habitación, sin haberse movido en ningún instante. A su mente vinieron los gritos constantes y desgarradores que se escucharon por toda la residencia Uchiha aquella noche, el sonido de cuerpos siendo rasgados y cadáveres cayendo al piso. Todo lleno de sangre. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle._

 _Percatandose de este detalle, dejaron aquella pregunta atrás y continuaron:_

 _-¿Fue Itachi Uchiha contra quien luchaste y te provoco esas heridas?_

 _Sólo se limitó a asentir._

 _-Eres la única con la que se enfrentó que sobrevivió, ¿te dijo algo?_

 _Inspiró profundamente. Le dolía todo lo que había pasado, le dolía haber perdido a su familia de un momento a otro, le dolía haber perdido a la persona que amaba y que fuese él la razón de todo eso. Pero aún así, había aceptado desde el primer momento aunque no fue consciente de ello, y había entendido que no debía divulgarlo a pesar de que no se lo pidió._

 _-Sólo me dejó allí tirada porque pensó que ya estaba muerta -en sus ojos la imagen fría de Itachi dándole la espalda al tiempo que se alejaba de ella a gran velocidad -Yo también lo pensé -susurró, a pesar de que no fue así._

 _Por primera vez, fijó sus ojos en los ANBU._

 _-¿Hay algún otro sobreviviente? -cuestionó, más por compromiso que por curiosidad._

 _Ya sabía la respuesta._

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en aquel puente donde tantas tardes había pasado tratando de aprender el jutsu de fuego que su padre le había enseñado, sus piernas colgaban en el borde, y miraba sin observar en realidad hacia adelante.

Se le estaba haciendo una costumbre volver a pasar todas sus tardes allí desde que salió del hospital.

Lo prefería antes que estar en la residencia, lo prefería antes de estar rodeado de los chismosos aldeanos, lo prefería antes que estar en su hogar totalmente vacío. Había momentos en que le parecía escuchar la voz de su madre llamándolo a cenar, o que le parecía ver a su padre sentado silenciosamente en la mesa leyendo el diario.

O que le parecía distinguir la figura de Itachi colocándose las sandalias en la entrada.

Y esa ilusión era inmediatamente reemplazada por el recuerdo de aquellos ojos fríos y rojos, y el de la espada manchada con sangre. Con la sangre de su familia, con la sangre de sus padres.

Y trataba de pensar más en como lo vio aquella última vez, que en la ilusión cotidiana que su imaginación le hacía revivir. Porque quería borrarse de la mente la imagen del hermano mayor que aún tantas veces se encontraba anhelando por más que no lo quisiese así, odiaba ese hecho. Quería grabarse a fuego su imagen como la del asesino que era.

Unos pasos por el puente lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, aunque no volteó a ver quien era. Se daba una ligera idea pues ella lo había estado persiguiendo diariamente desde que había salido del hospital. Y desde que había dejado las muletas, hacía dos días, se había hecho más insistente en perseguirlo ahora que no tenía nada que le alentara la marcha.

Ella se sentó a su lado, dejando caer sus piernas al borde del puente al igual que él, y comenzó a balancearlas levemente. Lo miró con una sonrisa y le mostró una bolsa que había traído con ella.

-He hecho mucha comida así que pensé que tal vez podríamos almorzar juntos.

Sasuke no respondió, ni siquiera le echó un vistazo en algún instante, pero no se marchó. Y cuando ella le pasó una caja de bento, él silenciosamente la tomó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Izumi sonrió, empezando a comer en silencio al igual que el otro Uchiha su almuerzo.

Era la primera vez que el más jóven no se marchaba ante su presencia.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y aunque el más jóven de los sobrevivientes Uchiha seguía alejándose cuando Izumi iba con él (parecía que se había hecho una costumbre de ella, el aparecer de la nada una o dos veces al día en cualquier lado que se encontrase, y proponerle hacer algo juntos cómo entrenar, o jugar con otros niños de la aldea, o simplemente sentarse junto a él en donde sea que esté), de a poco comenzaban a haber más ocasiones en las que no se iba.

Seguía sin hablarle, por lo que la mayoría de las veces pasaban el rato en silencio con algunos comentarios hechos provenientes de Izumi. Pero el que se vaya acostumbrando a su presencia, era suficiente para ella.

Por lo que cuando le contó que necesitaba entrenar más para volver a ponerse al día, después de las lesiones que había tenido, con su equipo y no quedar atrás en las misiones, afirmando que esa sería la nueva meta en la que se enfocaría ahora; y le preguntó cuál era la suya, no esperaba una respuesta. Sólo un encogimiento de hombros o algún sonido como solía hacer Sasuke cuando le preguntaba algo directamente.

Le hubiera gustado alegrarse porque él comenzaba a estar lo suficientemente cómodo con ella como para hablarle, pero la respuesta no le gustó para nada.

-Hacerme más fuerte… hasta superar a Itachi y así poder matarlo.

Izumi se tensó, la vista fija hacia delante en el lago, ya tan conocido por los dos. Luego de unos segundos, inspiró profundamente.

-No deberías hablar de esa forma, Sasuke -suspiró.

Se esperó la mirada llena de furia que recibió por parte de él, lo escuchó resoplar antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar con apuro para alejarse de ella. Esperó unos momentos, indecisa, luego se decidió por seguirlo.

-No obtendrás nada de eso -dijo a pocas casas de llegar a la del moreno -No cambiará nada con que hagas eso.

Sasuke se dio vuelta bruscamente, dedicándole una mirada llena de odio.

-No cambiará pero al menos vengaré a mi familia -entrecerró los ojos, desprendiendo más furia -No soy como tú -casi con repulsión -No dejaré que mi familia sea pisoteada como si nada, y no finjas más que lo has superado ¿O acaso quieres que lo supere como tú? ¿Qué finges que nada pasó, que nada cambió, y luego te encierras en tu casa a llorar todas las noches? -estalló.

Tantas veces la había visto actuar con normalidad, sonreír alegremente. Le molestaba de sobremanera.

Endureció aún más su mirada, ignorando la sorprendida de ella al oír su último comentario.

-Es patético -siguió observándola con ira unos momentos más -No fue tu hermano el que mató a casi todo nuestro clan, a tu propia familia. No sabés lo que se siente -susurró.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de él. No, no fue su hermano, pero fue su primer amor. Y dolía de gran manera.

-Tal vez no sepa lo que se sienta eso -susurró -Pero sé lo que se siente el perder a casi todo el clan, a toda tu familia -los ojos comenzaron a arderle, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas demasiado tiempo y enseguida empezaron a caer -Por eso me niego a dejar que la aldea vuelva a pasar por algo así, que otro niño tenga que sentirse así, y me quiero hacer más fuerte para evitar que vuelva a suceder.

Sasuke sólo la miró unos segundos más, inmune a su llanto. Era más joven que ella, pero los sentimientos que cargaba lo hacían parecer mayor. Sin decir nada más, se dio vuelta y se fue a su hogar.

No supo si fue el estrés de la reciente discusión, que sumado a todo el que venía arrastrando, le fue demasiado esa noche. Pero esa fue la primera vez que lloró frente al altar de su familia.

* * *

Pasaron varios días hasta que Izumi pudo volver a encontrar a Sasuke. No lo había vuelto a ver por la residencia Uchiha, ni en el puente, ni se lo encontraba en ningún otro lado de la aldea. Sabía que él la estaba evitando, por eso cuando se lo volvió a encontrar, practicando lanzamientos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, estuvo insegura de acercarse. No quería presionar las cosas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera marcharse, Sasuke le dedicó una breve mirada por el rabillo del ojo al percatarse de una presencia cerca, la observó por unos momentos, y luego volvió a enfocarse en su entrenamiento. Tomando su silencio como una invitación, o por lo menos que no le molestaba el que ella esté ahí, se acercó y de igual manera comenzó a entrenar. Ninguno pronunciando palabra en todo el rato.

Recién cuando estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, e Izumi se le acercó y le extendió una caja con onigiris, el cual él aceptó tomando uno, fue que uno de los dos habló. Y para sorpresa de ella, fue Sasuke el primero.

-No lo odias -dijo, más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

No hizo falta que dijera el nombre de Itachi para que entendiera que se refería a él.

-A pesar de lo que hizo, no lo odias -volteó a verla -¿Por qué?

Se sentó a su lado.

-No creo que el odio saque algo bueno de las personas. Quiero hacerme más fuerte para ayudar a los demás -la imágen de su padre vino a su cabeza - Quiero ser más fuerte que el odio.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras comían con calma.

-¿Te dijo algo? -volvió a hablar Sasuke, su mirada fija en el onigiri por la mitad entre sus manos -Cuando se enfrentaron.

De nuevo no hizo falta especificación.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Su hermano le había dicho porque lo dejaba vivo a él, no lo consideraba suficiente como para siquiera matarlo. Sin embargo, se había enfrentado a la chica a su lado y a pesar de terminar gravemente herida, había sobrevivido. Conocía a su hermano y qué tan fuerte e inteligente era, sabía que la supervivencia de ella no era algo de lo que él esté ajeno. Pero no entendía sus razones.

-Sé lo que estás pensando -interrumpió sus pensamientos Izumi -Yo también me lo he cuestionado muchas veces -se encogió de hombros -Pero estoy casi segura que de verdad pensó que moriría, yo también pensé que lo haría -mintió, como hace unas semanas atrás.

Sabía que a Itachi Uchiha no se le escapaba nada.

Se sentó de tal manera que lo estaba enfrentando.

-Quiero llevarme bien contigo, Sasuke, y quiero que tú también te lleves bien conmigo. No quiero estar distanciada del único otro Uchiha restante -pidió.

Él no respondió y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el resto de la tarde, pero él no se marchó en ningún momento, regresaron juntos a la residencia Uchiha, y cuando ella lo saludó frente a su casa, él se despidió murmurando un leve "buenas noches" por lo bajo antes de seguir su camino a su propio hogar.

* * *

 _Sintió su espada enterrarse en el cuerpo frente al suyo, perforando, cortando. La sacó de un tirón y escuchó el cuerpo caer en el piso. Bajó su vista al suelo, estaba herida, pero nada lo suficientemente grave como para terminar su vida. Por lo menos, en poco tiempo. Dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a terminar con ella._

 _Izumi lo miraba fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, jadeando por el dolor de sus heridas. Lo miraba con confusión, con un poco de temor, y con pesar._

 _Lo había encontrado en el cuarto lleno de sangre al igual que su espada, el cadáver de su madre en el piso; sabía que fue él el causante. No había dado ninguna explicación, sólo se limitó a atacarla. Ella se había defendido, le había cuestionado qué estaba haciendo, pero en ningún momento había intentado arremeter contra él. Lo observaba con varias emociones, pero pudo distinguir que incluso después de todo, el odio no estaba entre ellas._

 _Recordó las varias charlas que habían tenido. Izumi era buena y a pesar de lo que le había dicho en algún momento, sabía que era fuerte. En un aspecto que la mayoría de su clan no lo eran._

 _El rostro sonriente de su hermano apareció por un segundo en su mente._

 _Finalmente, bajó la espada._

 _-Cuida de Sasuke -fue todo lo que dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente, dispuesto a continuar con su misión._

 _Simplemente le daría la oportunidad de sobrevivir, de que la encontraran antes de que se desangrara (porque ninguna de sus heridas era lo suficientemente grave para matarla), sólo por Sasuke._

 _Ya tenía planeado lo que le diría a su hermano para que sobrevellevara lo sucedido de la mejor manera que un Uchiha podría, con la mejor motivación que un Uchiha podría tener; pero una pequeña esperanza lo impulsó a darle la posibilidad, de que tal vez, con la influencia de alguien de su clan, que lo entendía, no perdiera su futuro dejándose consumir por el odio._

 _Se encontró deseando más de lo que debería, que funcionara aquella alternativa, que Sasuke no sucumbiera a la maldición de su familia; pero así mismo, se negaba a ilusionarse de más._

 _Él se encargaba de dejarle aquel camino alternativo, ahora sólo dependía de Sasuke qué camino tomaría._


End file.
